Galexy
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Son of the stars, grandson of the moon & sun, the Galexy.
1. Chapter 1 : true love

A/N: I hope you will all like this story!I don't even know how this is going 2 end but I can tail you,  
it will be sad.

At the edge of a cliff, two people sat under a tree.It was night & they where leaning against each other.This was there moment.

'He truly loves me' she thought '& I truly love him'.She snuggled close to him, resting her head on his chest, never wanting it to ever end.As she snuggled closer he held her in his strong arms &  
kissed her gently on the cheek.

"I love you" he wispier in her ear, making her heart race as fast as a star racer.She whispered back "I love you two, I really, really do".He kissed her lips, she didn't try to stop what happened next.She thought she was in haven.

After it was all over they watched the stares."The stars are beautiful" he said to her "But they can never compare to you".She thought he was the sweetest guy she had ever met, but she knew,  
this was the last time they would ever see each other.

She looked down at the ground."Some thing wrong?" He asked concerned."You know this is the last time we will ever see each other" she stated "I will miss you a lot" She was holding back tears.He smiled a sincere smile & said "I will come foe you as soon as it is save" he kissed her tenderly on the lips "We will meat again, I promise you this".

She smiled & looked up at the sky again.She looked as though she was seeing the future in the sky,  
hope in her eyes."Look, a shooting star" she said & pointed to the star sore across the night sky "make a wish" she said quietly.

'I wish I may, I wish I might,  
have the wish I wish tonight'  
she thought of her wish & thought 'I wish I could be with my love for ever & for always'.

"I think we should be heading back" he said sadly.They both got up & started walking back.  
When they got their they said there good bys.

"Good by Aikka" She said.

"Till we meet again, my earth princess" he said & kissed her on the cheek once more & walked away, not know when they would ever meet again but they knew they would.

She stood their a little while, then walked in to the Earth team module.

"Hay Molly, how was you date with the prince" Stan said, teasing her.

"It was grate, thanks for asking" She said & went to her room, knowing that tomorrow, tomorrow she would be back on Earth, & back to being alone.

'As soon as I wake in the morning, I will be home' she thought 'but will it even be a home any more?Or will it just be a cage, holding me from what I love, & who I love'.She lied in her bed &  
hugged her pillow, allowing the tears from earlier to be free & drench her pillow & bed.

A/N: Ok their you go first chapter!I don't own oban. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Raped and mugged

It has bin a month since Oban.Eva's father still didn't know who she really was, witch broke her heart, but she was doing fine.She already found herself a place to live and even had a pet puppy named Baybay.

"I'm ganna go home now" Eva said as she exited the work shed.

"Ok, see you later Molly!" yelled Stan.

"Have a good night!" Koji yelled.Then both of the boys yelled "Watch out for muggers and rapist"  
They didn't mean it as a joke, The wanted her to watch out.Their was a lot of that going around and they wanted her to be safe.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to me" she ensure them.

"suit yourself" Stan said.

"Still, stay safe, we don't want any thing to happen to you" Koji said.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself" she said then blow them both a kiss be for leaving.

'It's sweet that they care so much, but what are the odds that something like that will happen to me?' she thought 'I mean I am pretty I guess, but their are a million girls that are prettier then me and there is a few other girls on the rode besides me, so I doubt I'll end up mugged or raped' but as she thought this some one grabbed her wrist and yanked her into a empty alley.

She tried to scream but the man covered her mouth with a rag and then for some reason she started feeling very sleepy.Her vision was going blurry and her head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds.Soon all she could see was darkness.Right be for she blacked out she realized what had happened.

'They must have drudged me' she thought.She was fighting the erg to fall asleep.She was fighting her eye lids, desperately trying to keep them open.She was terrified.

She bit his hand in one last attention to get help but when she tried to screen nothing came out,  
then their was darkness the hands around her neck, getting tighter and tighter.

'I am going to die' she thought 'I am going to black out, get raped and mugged then die in this alley and I can't even put up a fight' tears pored down her eyes then their was nothing.She had finally blacked out.

When she awoke she was still in the alley.Her clothes where scattered and she couldn't weir them because of how dirty they whir, not to mention the fact that they where all sliced up.She crawled to her clothes and searched through her pants pockets, when she didn't find what she was looking for (her cell phone), she crawled to a near by telephone booth.

She dialed a number.She called a friend from her barding school.

"Do you know what time it is?" The very annoyed female voice asked.

"Illiza?" Eva's voice had returned, but it was so week and scared.Illiza could hear Eva's sobs through the phone and her anger was replaced with worry and concern.

"Eva?Eva, is that you?Are you allright?What's wrong?" Illiza asked.

"Could you come and get me?" Eva asked.

"Of cores, where are you?" Illiza asked and Eva told her weir she.

"Ok, I'll be their in a bit, k?"

"Ok.And also"

"Also what?" Illiza asked very scared.

"Could you bring some clothes, mine are kind of ruined?" Eva asked.

"Ok.Wait does that mean you are naked in the street?!" Illiza asked shocked.

"In some words, thank goodness no one is on the street" Eva said.

"Ok, I'll be their in a jiffy" Illiza said and hung up.

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter!Poor Eva. 


	3. Chapter 3 : dry blood, skeleton

A/N: A hope that you all liked the last chapter even though it was sad and yay she was raped by some guy off the street.It had to happen so this story could even exist, but I sill can't believe I am writhing this tragedy ;; Oban star racers is my favorite show and Eva is my favorite character.  
Well anyway hear is the next chapter  
Illiza had just got to where Eva said she was.

"Eva" She called and the red head lifted her head up.Eva was in the beadle posishion.Her legs up,  
bender, her arms around her nees and her head was bared so you couldn't see her face.She was siting in the alley behind a dump stir.

"Eva" Illiza gasped at the sight of her friend.She could see the fear in Eva's eyes as she looked up "Oh my god!Are you all right?" she asked as she draped a blanket around Eva's sholders.Eva nodded.

"Come on, lets get you to the car so you can get dressed" Illiza said and lead Eva to her car.  
(Illiza is about 17 so she has a permit and a job and lives by herself, I just thought you might want to know).

After they got in the car Illiza gave Eva some time to get dressed be for starting the car.Eva was now warring a white night gown with pink and blue flowers on it."I am taking you to my place, is that all right with you?" Illiza asked and Eva nodded again.

Eva and Illiza where both releaved.Eva, because she really didn't want to go home just so she could be alone, not after what she'd just bin through and Illiza, because, even though Eva hadn't told her what happened yet, it was pretty easy to see she had bin rapped and Illiza didn't want to just abandon her friend when she most defendant deeded her.

So Eva and Illiza whet to Illiza's house.It was small but it was comfertabel.It gave you this feeling that you were home even if it isn't your home and it was safe.Eva was glade to have Illiza as a friend.Illiza would never let her friends down.  
With the mugger (A/N: pay back time :) I'm not letting him slide for doing what he did)

"Hehe, well that was a good scroo" the mugger said as he was walking into a old 'abandon'  
shack."I got money and had a good time" he continued talking as he entered but then when he entered the old broken down place instead of their being the usual old frunichur and busted TV set their was nothing.

"Hay!What's going on hear!?" He yelled as he was engulfed in darkness.

"You like to have fun don't you?" a voice from now were asked but sounded like he already knew the answer.The mugger was officially creep out."Who's their?!Show your self!" the mugger commanded.

"Who I am is no concern to you, but you are a concern to me" The voice said.

"What?" the mugger didn't understand.

"You have harmed one of my 'creation' and in turn I shell harm you" the voice said.

Blood started poring from the walles.Bones started coming out of the ground.The mugger tried to get out but it was to late.The doors had bin shut and locked.

"Let me out!Some one!Let me out!" he cry and started banging on the door.

"Their is no escape, try as you might, you will never get away" the voice said.

"I'm sorry!I'm sorry!" the mugger yelled as his body was devoured by the darkness and replayed with a living skeleton.

"Now you are one of my 'creation' and you shell do as I say" the voice said and then laughed.

The skeleton that once was the mugger turned his head, revealing blood red eyes formed of actual dry blood.

The mugger was now a mindless servant to a evil so grate to be a threat to the Galaxy.

A/N:) at least that guy got what he dezerved.And like all ways, sorry for the miss spelled words, at least they're manlt names, and it doesn't mater that mutch with the names. 


	4. Chapter 4 : Telling Illiza

"I wonder wair Molly is" Koji said wall handing Stan a scroo-driver.

"It isn't like her to not show for work" Stan said as he took the scroo-driver.

"You don't think she was mugged or raped, do you?" Koji asked, worry in his voice.

"I hope not, god know that girls got enough to deal with" Stan said as he handed back the scroo-driver.

"Haham" Don made some stupid sound to get their attention then said "It appears that Molly will not be in for a few weeks" he stated and turned around.His voice held a caring feeling along with pity.It was obvious that some thing bad had happened to Molly.As don started walking away he was stopped by a question.

"Why won't she be hear?" Koji asked and was quickly followed by stan asking "Did some thing happen to her?Is she all right?"

Don turned back to face them.He put his hand to his face to cover his lips as he spoke.Then he started "It appears that Molly ran into some trouble on her way home last night".

"What type of trouble?" Koji asked then Stan asked "she didn't get mugged or" he was stopped when Don nodded and said "I am afraid so" and walked away.Stan and Koji stared, there eyes wide and there mouths dropped slitly.

"Poor Molly, I can't believe that happened to her" Koji said.

"I'm tailin' ya, if I ever catch the guy I'm ganna kill him" Stan said clenching his fist.

With Don

Don sat at his desk in side his office.He stared at the black desk, just thinking.He couldn't help but feel sorry for Molly.She had bin mugged last night and to make it worse she had even bin raped.  
It was sad to think that some one so nice and sweet could get hurt that badly.

As he though about this he looked at a picture.The picture was of a little 41/2 year old girl.She was wearing a little pink dress and maching pink dance shouse.She had a big smile on her face.She had short black hair and big crimson eyes.

He was looking at a picture of his daughter.He sighed.He wondered how much she hated him by now.  
He wished he could see her again but he called the barding school and they said she had run away.The cops had stopped there search for her believing she was dead because there had bin no since of her for so long.It was as though she had disappeared from the face of the Earth.

"The poor girl" he said.He was talking about both Molly and his daughter.

Back with Stan and Koji

"I wonder what he's doing in there" Koji said.

"With any luck he committed suicide" Stan said.He really disliked Don.

"Come on Stan, he isn't that bad" Koji said "he looked pretty sad about what happened about Molly".

"Yay yay" Stan said as he placed a box in one of the corners.

With Molly and Illiza

Molly was asleep on the couch in Illiza's room.She had bin up all night, to afraid to sleep in the dark so she stayed up till she could see the sun rising through the window.Illiza had woken up a few hours ago and was now watching her friend.The girl she knew as Eva.

Illiza had tried to call Eva's work but was stopped when a hand was on her arm and pulling her away from the phone.It was then Eva told Illiza about her fake identity.Illiza remembered the conversation.

Illiza and Eva had just arrived at Illiza's house.Illiza had walked over to the phone and picked it up.Illiza started to dialed but stopped when Eva grabbed her arm lightly and shook her head vilently.

"Eva?" Illiza asked, not understanding why Eva was stopping her.

"Who are you calling?" Eva asked after she stopped shacking her head and looked up at Illiza.

"Well for starters I am going to call the poleace and then I am going to call-" "You can't" Eva interrupted.

"Why not?" Illiza asked.

"I-I-I" Eva stuttered as a not formed in her stomice.

"Eva, you know you can tail me any thing" Illiza said "We are B.F.Fs, best friends for ever, I keep your secrets you keep mine, we stick to gather for ever through thick and thin, you can trust me".

Eva smiled at her friend then said "I ran away".Illiza stared at her.

"So, we still have to tell the cops" Illiza said.

"We can't, I ran away from my barding school and the cops and every one else thinks I'm dead, I lied to my dad and said my name was Molly and now I work for him and-and- and every thing is mest up!" Eva said as she tried to hold back tears.It didn't work.

Illiza stared at the display.She couldn't believe it.She felt so sorry for her friend who was now crying on her shoulder.

A/N: Ok that's it for now.I am so sorry for the long wait I was trying to finish another story and had a little wrighters block and also sorry for miss spelled words 


	5. Chapter 5 : finding out you're pregnant

It had bin a month since the incident.Eva was abel to stay at her own home with out being scared.But sadly she had bin sick for about a week, and she also hadn't had her period yet.She was beginning to worry.

'Why am I so sick?And why haven't I had my period?Oh man, please don't let me be pregnant'  
she thought.She was only 15.She didn't need this.She didn't need any of this.

She didn't need her love being on a hole another planet, she didn't need her dad not knowing who she was, she didn't need to get mugged or raped, and she didn't need her friends watching her like halks!She didn't need this reached life of hers!And to top it was she could be pregnant with a criminal child!'Wait' she thought 'it's bin 2 months since me and Aikka did that, if I am it could be his!' and she smiled.

Oh man, she was wishing as much as she could that it would be his.She didn't want to have a child unless it was his.Every thing in her was hoping it gosh it was his.She didn't want it to be a criminals son.

That after noon she had a doctors opointment.They ran a lot of test and stuck needles in her.She found out she was pregnant and that her child was only 50 human!The other half was his!  
(A/N I couldn't help but make it Aikka's, she already has enough to worry about and needs some happiness).

Eva was extremely happy.She was two months pregnant with a half human half alien baby.It was to soon to know the gender but it was forming huge ears so it wasn't hard to tell.Finnaly some thing was going right.

She went home that night smiling.When she entered the room she walked to the phone and called Illiza who had bin waiting for her call.The phone rang two time be for Illiza picked up.

"Hay Lizza" Eva said.her nick name)

"Don't hay me, tail me how it went" Illiza said.

"You were right" Eva said.Illiza had bin the one who told her she should go to the doctors in the first place and had bin the one who made the opointment.

Illiza gasped."So you're carrying that criminals baby?" she asked but sounded like she already knew, only she was wrong.

"Nope" Eva said.

"What?But then who else's could it be?" Illiza asked.

Eva smiled."A month be for he came along I fell in love and be for I had to say good by to him we made love".

"But how do you know it is the man you fell in love with?" Illiza asked.

"Because the man I fell in love with wasn't human and neither is my baby, at least not completely" Eva said.

"Well at least that's some good news" Illiza said and Eva agreed.They then continued to talk until it was real late out."well, you get some sleep" Illiza said after a long time.With that they hung up.Eva when to her room and fell asleep.

About a hour after she fell asleep the room when pitch black.Smock risen from the ground and a simbol shined on her bed room wall.As the simbol shined so did her marks and her stomach.  
A hideous creature appeared and stared at her.He grinned evilly down at her.

"Rest my child, just rest" he said.As she slept he wove new strings for her unborn childe.Strings that would end in tragety.This child would not have it easy, oh no.

A/N: well that's it for this chapter.Tail me what you think! 


	6. Chapter 6 : truth comes out, run away

Eva was now 4 in a half months pregnant.She was still throwing up every morning and afternoon,  
one of the bad thing about being pregnant.She couldn't believe she still had 5 in a half months left.But it could have bin worse, it could have bin some moronic insensitive imbosul with no conshus or heart that she didn't even know.(At least that's what I think of the creep).

Eva was relieved it was Aikka's but still, she didn't like the sickness part and she knew she wouldn't like the part where she actually gives birth.Those were the main reasons she didn't like the idea.But she looked on the bright side, like wondering how cute her baby was ganna be or the stories she could tail him or her.She didn't know the babes gender yet but she was going to have another doctors opointment in a week.

She couldn't wait to find out her baby's gender.The sooner she knew if it was a boy or a girl the sooner she could chose it's name.If it was a girl she had this list of names,

'Angel,  
Emily,  
Mareanna,  
Alesea,  
Star,  
Marelin,  
Cristal, or some thing like that.  
If it were a boy she had this list,

'Josuf,  
Jacub,  
Andy,  
Aikka junior,(couldn't resist)  
Zackery,  
or some thing like that'.

She sighed happily as she thought about her future chiled.She wondered what he or she would look like and how he or she would act.She then thought about how fun it was going to be to have a child.  
She was trying to ignore the bad parts.But honestly all she cared about was that it would be her little pride and joy.

This baby was going to be her little sweet heart.She was very happy that she was going to have a cute little baby to love.No matter what she would all ways love this baby.She would rase it as good as she could.And with that she went to work.

At work.

Don had called Molly in for a little talk.Molly sat down at Don's desk.He sat at the other side and intertwined his fingers over his mouth, his elbows on his desk.He had his eyes closed at first but opened them as he started to speak.

"Molly, how long until you er?" He didn't finish.He was to emberest.

"I will be expecting in about 5 in a half months" she said.

"Well, I think it best for you to stay home around that time, honestly I think you shouldn't be here any way, but I doubt I could keep you away from this place even if I tried" he said.

"Ok sir, is that all?" she asked.

He looked up at her then back at his desk."Are you sure you are ready for this, you know, being a mother?" he asked.She nodded.He looked at her again and this time didn't look any where else.  
"Oh, and why is it you think you are so prepared?" he asked.

"Well, I'm good with kids and plus no mater what I will love and care for my child" she said.They both remembered the day her mom died and the day he abandoned her.

"It doesn't matter how much you love some thing when you aren't ready to love it alone" he said.  
He looked at his desk and hide his eyes.

"You mean like you?" she asked.He looked up at her with a confused look."What do you mean by that, young lady?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

"You just abandoned you daughter after you wife died, it seems to me that what you just said replyes to you not me" she said.

"H-how did you know that?" he asked.Oh no.She blow her cover.It was over.She just sat there frozen in the chair she was sitting in."Well, how did you know that?" he asked but in was a little more like a command.

"Well, I er" she couldn't think of any thing.

His eyes went wide.'She couldn't be, could she?' he thought."Could it be?Eva?" he asked in almost a wisper.At that point she ran out of the room."Eva!" he yelled.

A/N:I hope you liked this chapter! 


	7. Chapter 7 : they all find out

"Eva" he yelld.He couldn't believe it.The girl he argued with and thought was just some punk was really his daughter Eva.He had thought his daughter was dead.No one was abel to find her, now he knew why.

But he didn't know why she had lied to him?Or to every one ealse.Had she ever lied to the man who got her pregnant?Was she planing on tailing her own child?Was she planing on ever tailing him?If so when?

then one other thought crossed his mind.'MY DAUGHTER IS PREGNANT!'.Father, can't live with em but you have to till you're 18 and you can't be born with out em.He was now running down the stairs to try and catch up with er.

"What did the robot do now?" Stan asked.Koji shrugged his shoulders."Can't he give her a moments rest?I mean, she's pregnant for crying out loud" Stan said."I'm sure he has his reason" Koji said.  
"Well I'm ganna help her" Stan said and ran in front of Eva.

"What did he do now?" Stan asked.

"Nothing, nothing" she said wall waving her hands.

"On no, I'm not buying that, what did he do?" Stan asked.Don finally managed to catch up to her.

"Eva?" he breathed.

"What did ya do?" Stan asked him.Don looked up at the question.He didn't know he would be accused for doing some thing to her, he didn't like that."I didn't do any thing, Eva we need to talk" he said.  
Stan looked at her."Eva?Why is he calling you Eva?" Stan asked, by this time Koji had walked over.

"What's going on?" Koji asked.

"I was just wondering the same thing" Stan said and looked at the girl he knew as Molly.She sighed.  
Now every one was looking at her.It was time for her to tell the truth.

"Molly, what's going on?" Koji asked.

"Yay, why is he calling you Eva?" Stan asked.

"Because, my real name is Eva, I'm his daughter" she said.

"HIS DAUGHTER?!" both Stan and Koji yelled.There eyes went wide and there jaws dropped.

"Is this true sir?" Koji asked.Stan's right eye was twiching.Koji could have sworn he was foming at the mouth.

Don nodded."Yes, she is" he said.

"Then why did she lie?" Koji asked.

"That's just what I'd like to know" Don said and starred at her.She stepped back.This so wasn't how she thought it was going to be.Why did she say that.If she hadn't said that about him he wouldn't have found out.

"Well, why did you lie?" Koji asked.

"Because daddy changed!" she yelled.Both Koji and Don stepped back, Stan was still frozen.

"Daddy changed!He wasn't daddy any more!And he's still not!He's not daddy any more!He's Don.And I'm not Eva any more, I'm Molly" she said.No one knew how to replie.Eva ran away again.

"Eva" Don said.

A/N: I hope you liked.And if you're wondering why I made him find out that way well I just couldn't think of any thing else. 


	8. Chapter 8 : daddy, the hospital call

Eva made it home and then ran to her room.She cryed into her pillow.Why?!Why did he have to find out?!It wasn't fair.

She had bin waiting for his to find out for months but now that he had she wished he hadn't.It felt like it wasn't even worth it to live.What was she going to do?She sighed.She didn't know how to handel this.

She thought back to when she was a little girl.When she was 3.Her mother had left for the week and she was with her father.Every day she would ask her daddy when mommy was coming home.

He all ways told her soon and called her his little star (A/N: I know every one uses that but I can't think of anything).Then he would pick her up and spin her around.He'd kiss her for head after she was back on the ground.She would giggle and he'd tail her that they were going to have fun even though mommy wasn't there and that when mommy got home they would have lots to tail her.

Eva would all ways nod her head and smile big.She loved her mommy and daddy.During that week they when to the park, the beach, the fair, and other places.She liked the park the best.She loved the swings.

She would get in her favorite swing and her daddy would push her.She would go so high she use to think she would go over the bar.Her and her daddy would laugh the hole day.At that time she would have never believed that this futchur was a posibility.She missed those days.

"Daddy" she said to her self as she lay on her bed and starred at the cealing.She rased her arm and gripped the air as though trying to catch some thing.Trying to catch the past.Trying to get her old life.Trying to get her life back.

Or was she just trying to get her mother and father back?What ever she was trying to grab she mist.  
RING-RING the phone.She picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.She listened to what the person had to say."What?!Is he ok?!What's wrong?!" she yelled.Tears streamed down her face."Yes, I'll be there" and she hung up and ran for the door.

She was headed for the hospital.

A/N: this next part is going to be sad. 


	9. Chapter 9 : death

Eva was on her way to the hospital.She couldn't believe it.How could it be true?How could this have happened?He was in the hospital.

She was so worried.Her dad was in the hospital.By what she was told he was there because of a car acident.He tried to follow her but didn't pay attention when he ran into the street and got hit.He didn't have long to live.

Her dad was going to die.He was going to die because of her.He would die and then she would be an orphen.She was still only 15 and she was going to be a orphen.Sure, all her life people thought she was one, but then he was still there and she could say she wasn't.Now he was going to leave her again and there would be no hope of ever getting him back.

Just like there was no hope of getting her mother back.All the things people said about her would be true.Her dad was going to die and she was going to be alone again.She put a hand on her stomach.She could feel a weak kick.

It was her baby.She made a promise then to her self and her baby."I will never leave you" she said.She would stay with her baby till she died and even after she died she would always watch over it.

After a wile she made it to the hospital.She ran in and asked a nurse at the front desk where her father was.The nurse pointed and gave directions.Eva after words ran in the directions and into the door she was told he was in.

She looked around and seen her dad liying in a bed.He was seconds away from death.She walked towards him.

"Daddy?" she said in a low voice.He opened his eyes to see her.He raised his hand and tried to grab hers.She aloud him to take her hand in his.

"Eva" he said in a low and very weak voice.A tear streamed down her face."Don't cry" he said.

"But you're dieing and I don't want you to die" she said.He smiled a weak and fragile smile.

"Even though I am dieing I will still watch over you" he said "I will never go because I am always in your heart just like your mother, don't cry".But she was still crying, though she tried to not cry as much."Be strong and stay with your child" he said as he closed his eyes.

"I love you daddy" she said.

"I love you too, my little angel" he said and with that he left this world.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so sad, it even was making me a bit teary eyed when I was wrighting it.Oh and there are still some problems with my computer so if I don't update often I'm sorry I will try to but like I said this computer is still down. 


	10. Chapter 10 : supposed

It had bin 3 mounts since her dad died.She had 2 in a half months left.She had gotten over the death of her father for the most part, but it hurt her to know she had no one.Well, she had Stan and Koji, and Rick had come back, but still, no mother or father no grandparents.Her family was dieing.

The love of her life wasn't even their to help her through all this.Her life was spieling and she didn't know what to do.She didn't want to talk to Stan or Koji about how she felt.It would just be too acword.

She felt like she could tail Rick, after all, he was like an older brother to her.  
But some thing held her back.She didn't know why but for some reason, she just didn't want to tell him.She wished Illiza hadn't went away.

She wanted to have some one to talk to.She liked the guys an all, but what do they know about losing every one in there family and being pregnant?They might know about losing a family member or two, but she doubted they lost every one in there family,  
and there was no was they could ever know what it was like to be pregnant.If they did then she would eat her gloves.

She just didn't know what to do.All this stuff was being thrown at her all at once and she had no controll.She was powerless to stop all the things going on in her life.She felt weak and empty, like there was a hole inside her.She wanted it all to go away.

She loved that she was pregnant with Aikka's baby.She would never want that to change.But every thing after words could just never happen.She hated that she was raped and mugged, that every one knew she was raped and mugged, that her dad died.  
She hated it all.

She wanted things to slow down.She wanted her life to rewind back to the race.Back to when he and her made love.She wanted things to go back to when she was in his arms and he kissed her.She wanted her life to go back to that moment.

She wished she could have went with him to his home.She knew he would have let her.  
She knew they would have exepted her, after all, Nourasian were known for there hosportality.She knew she could have went with him, but she didn't.She wanted to be with her dad.

Even if he didn't know who she was, he would always be her dad.A tear streamed down her face.Nothing was as it was supposed to be.Her dad was supposed to be alive.Her mom was supposed to come back.Jorden was supposed to come back with then.

She wasn't supposed to be pregnant.She wasn't supposed to be raped or mugged.Why was every thing going wrong?Why did every thing in her life have to be horrible?It wasn't far.

She touch her stomach.Her baby would be hear soon.Her sweet little baby.

"I wonder if he'll take after his father in manners?Well, I hope so, then he'll be fighting off the girls with a stick" she said.She felt her baby kick after she said this.She giggled.

With Aikka.

Aikka was talking to his parents.He was asking them if he could go to earth.He had told them about Molly, A.K.A Eva, and they thought she was a very nice young woman.  
But they didn't like the part about him and her mating.They thought that was too adalt.

Sadly they had a lot of work to do.They had to fix there city because it was a little racked from the crogs.It wood take a long time till he could go and get his love.He would have to make up for that when he got to see her again.

A/N: that's all I can come up with for now, sorry.Also, sorry I havn't updated in a wile. 


	11. Chapter 11 : Tekke

5 human years had passed since Eva's child was born.She had a sweet and very cute little boy.She named him Tekke (I just type letters when I am trying to make them odd, or in this case allean).He took after his father in most ways.

Tekke had his father's skin color and eye color, as well as his pointy ears.He also took after his father in persenality.He always tried to help his mother with anything he could.But he did have some of his mother's trates.

He had his mother's curiosity and he loved star racers.He also had her hair color and similar markings, only his markings covered his arms, legs, stomach,  
and his face.He had stars on most of his body.There was a moon on his right arm and a sun on his left.On his face there were marks that looked like planets.

Every one stared at him when he was born.He looked so straing.Every one figured he'd have some sort of mark on his face but no one expected that he'd have markings all over his body.It was strange and unexplainable.

But Eva loved him none the less.He was her baby boy.She would protect him no matter what.She promised to never leave him and she was sticking to it.

With Aikka.

It had bin 10 Nourasian (because every human year 2 Nourasian years in this story).His home world had bin fixed about 3 Nourasian years ago (1 in a half human years I think).He wanted to go see his human love but there was no way to get to Earth at the time.Now there was a way for him to get there and find her.

He didn't waist a second when his parents told him to pack so he could go.He wanted to see her as soon as posibel.Since there was a way to get there he was going to go.He had already bin away from her for to long and he had to see her.

Now he was on the ship they bilt to take Nourasians to Earth and Earthlings to Nourasia.At the moment Aikka and G'dar were the only ones on the ship.He was standing over the side of the ship.It was a beautiful sight, the stars and every thing.

He couldn't wait to find her and take her back to his home world.He wanted her to see every thing in his world.He wanted to teach her about his coltures and way of life.But most of all, he wanted her.

He wished that he had just brought her to his world in the first place.Then he would have had her with him all that time.He missed the time he had with her.He wished he had have had more time with her.

It took about 3 days for him to make it to Earth, but he finally landed.He got of the ship and started to look for her.

A/N: that's it for now!I hope you all liked! 


	12. Chapter 12 : Aikka meats Tekke

It was hard for him to find her when there were so many humans.He was lucky to have G'dar with him.He rode in the sky and looked for red heads hoping to find her, it was to back that she'd stopped diying her hair red about a mouth or two after her dad died.She wanted the only thing her and her father had in comen on appeared to show and that was the black hair.

Aikka seen a bilding with a familiar name fighten on it.He remembered Molly told him about the manager of the Earth team and that is name was Don Wai, and right on the bilding it said Wai industrys.With any luck it was him and he would know where she was.G'dar landed on the ground and Aikka hopped off.

With Eva.

Eva was in Wai industry, she inherited it when her dad died.Tekke was playing with there pet dog, Erean, who she bought for him.Erean was Tekke's only friend because all the kids either stayed away from him or made fun of him for how he looked.When ever Eva seen some one hurting her little boy she'd yell and scream at them with her fist in the air, after she did that any one who was trying to hurt him ran off real fast.

Eva looked up when she heard a loud buzzing sound.'could it be?' she thought.  
Her question was answered when a very familiar boy walked into the shed part of the bilding.A smiled lit her face and she ran to him.She hugged him so hard he hit the floor.

"AIKKA!" she yelled.Every one looked at her.The boy smiled and hugged her back.  
He was glade that she was happy and hugging him, but he wished she hadn't knocked him to the ground.They sat up.

Eva hugged him tieter.He in turn hugged her tieted and kissed her head.Tekke hid from vew.He wanted to know who this guy was to his mommy but he wasn't going to go right now.He wanted his mommy to be happy.

"Oh, Tekke!There is some one you should meat!" Eva yelled.Aikka looked at her,  
he was very confused.

"Who is Tekke?" Aikka asked.Eva gave him a big smile then wispered in his ear.  
His eyes went wide when he got his answer.He couldn't believe what she said, but as he was thinking it was some sort of jocke a little boy walked up to them.

Eva pulled the boy into her lap and smiled at him.The boy was defidently Nourasian because of the skin color and ears.He was also clearly Eva's from the marks on his body.So unless Eva was with some one else from Nourasian, which he doubted, then this little boy was really his.

"Tekke, this is Aikka" Eva said.Tekke looked at her like he didn't understand.  
"Mommy, isn't that what you said daddys name was?" Tekke asked.Eva nodded.It was easy to see how exited Eva was.She was grinning like crazy.

Tekke moved over on Aikka's lap and looked at him."Mommy, is he really my daddy?" Tekky asked.Again Eva nodded.Tekke looked at Aikka.He could see some resemblance.

Tekke smiled at Aikka.Aikka smiled at him.Aikka couldn't believe what was going on.He had a son!Aikka then relized that Eva (who he still thought was named Molly) had razed him by her self all this time.

Tekke was obviously happy.He know knew who his daddy was.He had wondered who his daddy was since he was little.He knew his daddy was a good person er Nourasian because his mommy always told him how grate his daddy was.

"Daddy, how come you hadn't came by be for?" Tekke asked.  
"Because, Nourasia needed help rebuilding for one thing, plus there wasn't a way to Earth from Nourasia be for" Aikka explained "but I wanted to come ever since me and your mother had to part" Aikka then rubbed Tekke's hair and smiled at him.  
Eva snuck up on Aikka and gave him a little kiss on the head.

Aikka grabbed her hand and made sure that he got a little pay back for that.He gave her a kiss on the lips and she blushed.Tekke giggled at his parents.His mommy was happy and his daddy was hear and happy to.There was no way this could get any better (unless every one stopped staring at them).

A/N: there that's it for now! 


	13. Chapter 13: kidnapped

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait!

XxXxXxXx

After that Eva and Tekke started to show Aikka around. Tekke found it funny that his dad knew less then him about a lot of the stuff that they showed him, and got a good few laughs out of the day. But soon the sun set and it was time for Tekke to go to bed.

"Good night sweetie," Eva said as she tucked him into bed. Aikka stood and watched as she gave his son a good night kiss.

"I love you mommy," Tekke said in the sweetest voice ever.

"I love you too. Now get some sleep," Eva said. Erean barked happily from the foot of Tekke's bed. Eva giggled, "I love you too Erean," she said with a smile then walked to the door near where Aikka was standing. She flipped a switch that turned off the reading light and turned on the night light. "Now, sleep tight," and with that Eva and Aikka left the room and walked to the kitchen.

"So then, he really is-"Aikka couldn't even finish his sentence. Eva smiled happily and nodded.

"Yea, he is," she said. Both of them had taken a seat at the kitchen table, and both of them had goofy smiles on their faces.

"So then, I really have missed a lot," Aikka said.

"Yea, but don't worry, you haven't missed too much. After all, he's still young," Eva said. Aikka smiled. She was right about that. There was plenty of time to make up those first few years. "Hay Aikka," Eva asked. Aikka looked at her.

"Yes Eva," he asked.

"I was just wondering how long till Tekke and I get to go with you to your planet?" Eva asked. Aikka looked confused.

"Well, we can head there any time. Why?" he asked.

"Because I want Tekke to have a better life. Because of how he looks he is bullied and picked on, and I just want him to be happy, and I think he'd be a lot happier there then he is here," Eva said. Aikka understood. After all, what mother doesn't want the best for their chilled? Especially when they've had to raise them all by them selves for so long? Aikka stood up and walked over to Eva and gave her a big hug.

"So that's it. Don't worry Eva; he'll have a much better life there. He's a prince after all, and believe me, no one mistreats a prince," Aikka said. Eva smiled and hugged back.

"Thanks Aikka," Eva said, giving him a kiss.

With Tekke

As Tekke slept a strange fog started to form. It woke Erean and he started barking franticly, that is until he was thrown out the window.

"Wretched mongrel," he said. Tekke started to stir.

Back with Aikka and Eva

As the two kissed and hugged they heard barking and the sound of glass breaking. Eva jumped up.

"Tekke?" she asked and started running towards Tekke's room. Aikka followed.

Back with Tekke

"Hum, what's going on? Erean? Mommy? Daddy?" Tekke rubbed his eyes as he sat up in his bed. Once he could see clearly he opened his eyes and jumped back with a scream.

"Ah!"

"Tekke!" he heard his mother yell his name, her voice full of worry. He could heard the sound of feet hitting the ground.

"Mommy!" he screamed.

"Do not be afraid my chilled, I won't hurt you," an evil voice said as the figure in Tekke's room extended an arm to grab him.

"Don't touch me!" Tekke yelled. But the figure didn't listen. He grabbed him and started to disappear, fading into the darkness. That was when Eva and Aikka burst threw the doors. Eva gasped at what she saw.

"Mommy!" Tekke yelled. He extended his hand and she tried to grab it, but it was already too late. He was gone. Eva fell to her knees, tears falling freely.

"Tekke?" she said. Aikka rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms.

"Shush, it'll be okay," he whispered.

"But he has Tekke!" Eva screamed.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back," Aikka said. Eva sniffled as more tears fell from her face. Aikka let her cry, after all, she had all right to.

After a little wile Eva had cried her self to sleep. Aikka had carried her to her bed and lied her down. He then went to check on the dog. It was okay. At least it wasn't dead, and it wasn't going to die any time soon, at least not because of this. After Aikka had taken care of the dog and lied him down to rest he went to call his family and hopefully the avatar.

"Aikka? Do you know what time it is?" Canaan asked.

"Yes, but this is important. Canaletto is back," Aikka said. Canaan gasped.

"You mean that demon?" he asked. Aikka nodded. "What did he want? Is Eva okay?" Canaan asked.

"Eva is fine, at least physically. But Canaletto got what; I mean who he wanted," Aikka said. Canaan stared.

"Who did he want?" Canaan asked.

"Um, you remember that night on Oban I spent with Eva?" Aikka asked. Canaan nodded.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, because Eva kinda got, well," Aikka sighed, he might as well get it over with, "Eva got pregnant and had a kid," Aikka said. Canaan was silent.

"You mean?" Aikka nodded. "That's great, but what does this have to do with Canaletto. And please don't let it be what I think it is," he said. Aikka frowned.

"It is, Canaletto has kidnapped my son," Aikka said. Canaan frowned as well.

"Don't worry prince, I will tell your parents and we shell have all our forces ready to fight this monstrous beast!" Canaan said. Aikka smiled.

"Thank you Canaan. You are a true friend," Aikka said. Canaan bowed and the connection was ended. Aikka sighed. "Now to call Jorden and ask for help, I just hope I can reach him,"

"Well, you can stop hoping princy," an all too familiar voice said.

"Jorden? How did you-"

"Aikka, I'm the avatar, I see pretty much every thing. And even though I'm not supposed to I try to keep and eye on Eva. All though, I guess that didn't help much tonight," Jorden said, now looking down. "Canaletto used a spell that kept me from seeing what was really going on,"

"Jorden," Aikka said. Jorden looked up, "I'm sure I don't even need to ask but will you help us find Tekke?" he asked. Jorden smiled.

"Of course!" he yelled. Even though Jorden still wasn't much of an Aikka fan he was an Eva fan, and even if she didn't love him like he loved her he was always willing to help her.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Wow, I thought I'd never think of some thing to write for this chaoter. Well, I hope you all liked! Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14: To Oban

Tekke struggled against the one that had kidnapped him, but it was in vain. Canaletto had him right where he wanted him.

"Let me go!" Tekke screamed.

"Oh, but I can't do that," Canaletto screamed.

"Why not?!" Tekke asked, tears falling from his face. Canaletto's eyes glowed red as his grin grew.

"Because you are the son of the stars and the grandson of the moon and the sun, you are the Galaxy. Meaning, if I have you then I have the galaxy in the palm of my hands," he said then laughed.

XxXxXxXx

By morning Aikka had called as much reinforcements as possible. Eva had woken up and was ready to kick some but and save her baby. They were going to find Tekke, no matter what.

XxXxXxXx

Canaan had requested the king and queen first thing in the morning to inform them of what he had been told. The king and queen were shocked. But that turned into anger once they found out that their grandson had been kidnapped. The kind had ordered all his warriors to get ready, and the queen kept trying to join in. She was more then ready to kick some demon butt in her opinion.

XxXxXxXx

Tekke sat beetle position in a sell, crying his eyes out. He had no idea where he was or what was going on, and to top it all off, he missed his mommy.

"Mommy, where are you?" Tekke asked as he cried.

"Don't cry," a voice from no where said. But it wasn't an evil voice. It sounded kind and caring. Tekke wiped his eyes and stood up.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"I am the light. I will help you get away," the voice said. Then the door to the sell slowly creaked open. Tekke took a step backwards. "If you want to leave and find your mother then I suggest you hurry. Canaletto will be returning soon," and with that the voice was gone. Tekke gulped then ran out.

_Mommy, I'm coming home! _

XxXxXxXx

Jorden used some spell to call the creators. He needed their help with some thing. That left Eva and Aikka alone to talk. Eva sat in a chair, tightly hugging her knees to her chest.

"Eva, it's going to be okay," Aikka said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to worry. Tekke's in danger! He needs me, and I'm not there," Eva said, a few tears streaming down her face. Aikka wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry Eva. He's going to be fine and you'll be with him as soon as possible. So don't worry," Aikka said.

"B-but what if Canaletto h-hurts him?" Eva asked.

"If that happens then I'll make that demon pay," Aikka said. No one was going to hurt Tekke with out answering to him.

XxXxXxXx

Tekke stumbled threw the dark. He couldn't see any thing, heck if he put his hand in front of his face he doubted that he'd see it.

"Where am I? I can't tell. Where should I go? I want to be home!" Tekke cried. He missed his mom.

"Don't cry," Tekke looked up. It was the same voice as before.

"But I'm lost!" Tekke cried.

"Then I shell show you the way," the voice said, and soon there was a shining light. It blinded Tekke for a moment, but when he looked up he was able to see where he was thanks to the light. "Come, follow me," the voice said as it started to move. Tekke could have sworn that he saw what looked like pink hair as the light started to move, but he followed.

XxXxXxXx

Canaletto walked back to where he had left Tekke, but when he got there he saw nothing. "Ah!" he screamed in frustration.

XxXxXxXx

Soon Tekke was out side on a strange planet.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We are on Oban. This is where your parents showed their love for each other and where they made you," the voice said. Tekke looked at the light.

"Who are you? I know you are 'the light' but what about a name?" Tekke asked but left some thing like a finger on his lips.

"All you need to know is that I am a friend,"

XxXxXxXx

Jorden walked into the room that Aikka and Eva were in. Both parents looked up at him.

"Any news about Tekke?" Aikka asked as he held Eva in his arms.

"Yes. I know were he is and I also know that he's gotten away from Canaletto. If we're lucky, which we always are, we'll be able to find his before Canaletto does," Jorden said. Eva smiled up at Aikka while he smiled down at her.

"Oh thank goodness!" Eva said. Jorden smiled. After that they got ready to head to Oban. Aikka had contacted Canaan and his parents again. Sadly Jorden couldn't get Aikka's army to Oban.

He needed to save as much of his power as he could, just in case. He told them that if it was absolutely needed he would get them to Oban, but for now it would be best to keep the group small. Eva and Aikka agreed and they headed to Oban.

XxXxXxXx

"You're going to be home soon," the voice said. Tekke looked at her.

"Really?" he asked. He couldn't tell for sure but it looked like who ever this light/voice was was smiling.

"Yes. You're parents are already on there way,"

"How do you know?" Tekke asked.

"I am the moon and I watch the stars," was his reply. He didn't really understand but he figured not to question her. (By the voice he knew it was a girl).

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Sorry but that's where this chapter ends! I hope you all liked!


	15. Chapter 15: Arrival, gone

A/N: Sorry for the wait.

XxXxXxXx

At first Aikka and Eva thought that they would be traveling by the same thing as they did in the great race, modules. But Jorden decided that that wasn't too good of an idea because it gave Canaletto too much warning and took too long, so he was going to transport them.

"Is every one ready?" Jorden asked. Aikka and Eva nodded. "Okay, just remember, it isn't my fault if either of you end up with your insides on the out side," Jorden said. Both Aikka and Eva glared at him. "Okay, okay, just warning you," Jorden said.

Jorden took a deep breath and concentrated on the task at hand. "Now, both of you, imagine Oban and Tekke," Jorden said. Both of them did so and soon a light surrounded them and they disappeared.

XxXxXxXx

"Ah! Where could that wretched boy be?" Canaletto said as he broke the metal bars on the cage. He started to breathe heavily as he also sensed the new avatar, among others, coming. He growled. "Ah! And now they're almost here! How could I not sense them coming earlier? How!" he yelled as he continued to slash at the bars, cutting them to peaces.

The bars hit the ground with low 'clang' noises that echoed threw the room. That was when he decided to calm down and think; and after a few minutes an evil chuckle filled the air until it turned into a dark cackling. Canaletto grinned and he left the room.

XxXxXxXx

"Okay, we're here," Jorden said. Aikka and Eva, who had both closed their eyes opened their eyes and looked around as the light that had engulfed them from before soon faded, leaving them in a some what dark place.

"Where's Tekke?" Eva asked as she looked around to see that he wasn't there. Jorden sigh.

"Most likely some where in the forest, trying to hide from Canaletto. Come on, let's start looking," Jorden said. Eva and Aikka nodded.

XxXxXxXx

"So how much longer until they get here?" Tekke asked as he sat on a rock.

"Not much," the voice said. Then she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Tekke asked.

"He's coming. We need to move," she said and started to walk into the forest. Tekke followed, not really knowing what else to do.

"But if we don't stay in one place then how will mommy and daddy find me?" he asked.

"Don't worry! They will, but we need to keep you away from Canaletto!" she yelled with out turning to look at him. He nodded and they continued to hurry threw the forest.

_"There's no point in running, I'm still going to find you_," a voice echoed threw the forest. Tekke screamed and jumped. The light/voice turned and ran towards him, grabbing his hand.

"Don't listen to the voice! He's just playing games with your head!" she yelled as she started to run again, still holding onto his hand. Tekke tried to do as she said but it was hard, the voice was every where.

_"I know where you are, and I'm going to get you. You're never going home. They'll never find you," _The voice taunted. Tekke shut his eyes and just went where ever the light was taking him.

"Shut up!" Tekke yelled.

"Tekke, don't listen! Tune it out!" the light said, but then some thing happened. Tekke looked up and screamed.

XxXxXxXx

Jorden, Aikka and Eva all stopped. They were frozen by a voice that all of them knew. Aikka's hands turned to fist and Eva glared into the darkness. All of them stiffened.

_"Well, well, look who's here. A prince, a night, and my daughter," _the all too familiar voice said.

"Where's Tekke?! What have you done with him?!" Eva screamed. Aikka was getting out one of his arrows, until Jorden stopped him.

"Don't waist your time. He's not really here," Jorden said.

"What?! Then where is he?!" Aikka yelled. Both Eva and Aikka were scanning the area around them.

"I don't know where he really is, but I know he's not here," Jorden said. His statement was soon followed by the sound of Canaletto's evil dark chuckling.

_"Just because I'm not there now doesn't mean that I can't be here with just a little effort," _He said, and as he finished saying it he appeared before them. Jorden Yelled at Aikka, telling him that _he _was really there. Aikka loaded his arrow and fired, but before the arrow made contact Canaletto disappeared and the sound of _his _cackling filled the air.

_"Sorry, but I'm not that easy to beat," _he said. Aikka growled.

"Show your self!" Aikka yelled, making Canaletto laugh.

_"Oh, I will, just not now,"_

XxXxXxXx

Tekke looked up and screamed at what he saw. The light/voice had taken a human form and was unconscious and darkness was surrounding her. The now human women opened her eyes weakly and glanced at Tekke. She whispered one word, 'run'. Tekke stared at her, her eyes blank yet sad, as the darkness consumed her.

Tekke took a few steps back as the darkness started to disappear. He waited for the woman to appear before him, or the light/voice to be there. But instead there was nothing but darkness. She was gone. Tears streamed down his face.

He would have screamed but then he saw that the darkness that had taken away his friend was approaching him. Not wanting to share _her_ fait he chose to run.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Okay, that's it for this chapter! I hope you all liked! I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible! Please R&R!


	16. AN

A/N: Um, hi every one. I'm kinda having some writer's block and thought of a way you guys could help. So if you would please go to my profile and vote for what ever fan fic you want to be updated soonest, okay? I will leave this poll up for about 2 weeks and then I'll see which fan fic won and I'll finish it. After that one is done I'll finish the second winner, then third and so on, okay?

I am going to put this in all my fan fics that will be on the poll, so please vote.

P.S: Please do not vote as a review to this because after the two weeks is up I will be deleting this A/N.

Thank you for your time and to those that vote then thank you again.

(Hands out a cookie to any one that read this A/N)


	17. Chapter 17 : Power

Once Canaletto had left Eva started to tremble and sob. Both boys saw this and hurried to her side.

"Eva, are you alright?" Aikka asked. Eva nodded and buried her face in his chest. Aikka in return wrapped his arms around her so that one was on her back and that the other was in her hair. Jorden just watched. He wanted to help, to make her feel better, but he couldn't.

He already knew that she was Aikka's. But still, he tried to comfort her in any way he could.

"Hey, Eva, I know your worried but I promise Tekke will be alright. Canaletto still hasn't gotten to him, so he's still safe. Don't worry, we'll find him and you'll get to take him home and love him so much that you'll be lucky if he doesn't end up spoiled," Jorden said. Eva giggled a little at that then unburied her face.

"Thanks Jorden," she said. Jorden smiled.

"No problem. Now, if you still feel like crying then do, you have all right too, and then we'll get back to looking for Tekke," Eva nodded and cried a few more tears, then they started to look again.

XxXxXxXx

Tekke continued to run from the darkness, but sadly he wasn't watching where he was going and tripped on a moss covered rock, scrapping his knee in the process. He turned around knowing what he saw, and he was right. The darkness was coming closer and he couldn't get away. He closed his eyes, silently praying for a miracle as the darkness grew closer by the second, changing form as it did so. It was no longer just darkness, now it was the _'lord of purity' _himself.

"Looks like I've got you," Canaletto said as he went to grab Tekke, but before he could do so a light shinned around him, making Canaletto pull his arm back. "What is going on here? Where is this light coming from?" Canaletto asked. Tekke opened his eyes and looked around, confused. The light seemed to be coming from him.

XxXxXxXx

Jorden stiffened, stopping in his tracks. A pone seeing this both Aikka and Eva stopped and looked around.

"What is it Jorden? Is Canaletto back?" Aikka asked, now on guard.

"No, it's Tekke," Jorden said.

"What?" Eva asked, looking in every direction. "Where is he?"

"He's close by, I can sense him. But he's not alone. Come on!" Jorden said as he started to run into the forest, Aikka and Eva following not far behind.

XxXxXxXx

_'What is going on?'_ Tekke thought as he looked at his glowing hands in awe.

_'I gave you my powers,' _a voice in Tekke's mind said. It was the voice of the light, the women. Tekke jumped back with a slight scream. _'Shush, it's alright. Don't worry, I'm here to help you, remember?'_

_'Yea, but I thought that the darkness-'_

_'Yes, it did. But it only took my body, and that was fake any way,' _she spoke before he had the chance to finish his question.

_'But-'_

_'I'll answer all of your questions later, for now you have work to do,'_

_'What do you-'this_ time he stopped him self, realizing that he was still in danger.

_'Don't be afraid, I'll tell you what to do, just listen to me,' _she said. He nodded and she began to tell him what to do.

XxXxXxXx

"Only a little further! Come on!" Jorden yelled.

XxXxXxXx

_'Now, imagine that you're weightless,' she instructed. Tekke closed his eyes and did as he was told. 'Good, now, open your eyes' he did and once he did he realized that he was floating in mid air. 'Don't be afraid, you're safe,' she said, he nodded._

_'Okay, now that you've got flying down look at your hands, see the glowing light?' he nodded, 'imagine the light shooting out of your hands, don't forget to aim,' if he could have he would have looked at her like she was crazy, but now wasn't really the best time so he just listened to her._

_He aimed his hands in Canaletto's direction and imagined the light shooting out of his hands and hitting the target. "What do you think you're doing?" Canaletto asked but soon found out as he had to dodge a beam of light._

_"You're going to pay for that you little brat," Canaletto said as he got off the ground while glaring at Tekke._

_"Oh yea, well you're going to pay for taking me away from mommy and daddy!" Tekke said and took aim. There was more power in the beam this time, but it had no effect if it couldn't hit its target. Canaletto once again managed to dodge._

_'Tekke, don't depend on anger to power the beams!' but sadly he didn't listen. All that was running threw his head was how he had just met his dad only to be taken away that very night. Before he knew it hot tears of anger were running down his face and his hair was standing on ends. The light around him grew and the energy in the air shifted._

_His eyes had turned a glowing blood red; he took aim._

XxXxXxXx

"He's right threw here!" Jorden said as he ran threw a few trees. Eva and Aikka were running just a foot behind him. Aikka was the first to catch up to him, followed by Eva who ran right into them.

"Hey, why'd you two stop?" she asked then looked up to see Tekke floating in the air with a bright glowing light around him. Jorden and Aikka were looking down while squinting their eyes shut, trying not to look at the light. But Eva on the other hand was staring right at it.

There he was. Her little boy. They had finally found him.

_"Die," and with that a blinding light burst from his hands and flew threw the night sky, along with a loud scream._

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Sorry for the long wait.


	18. Chapter 18 : Dyeing Galexy

_"AH!" Tekke screamed as the light from the beam tore from his hands and burned his flesh. He felt as though his whole body was being burned. He didn't even notice when he fell to the ground from 50 feet in the air, breaking several of his bones. Nor did he notice the voice in his head try to calm him down. He didn't even notice his own mother calling his name._

XxXxXxXx

"Tekke! Tekke! What's wrong?" Eva screamed as she shook his shoulder franticly, tears poring down both his and her faces. He was the one in pain, but she was the one that like dieing. She pulled him into a hug and cried. Aikka sat next to her and pulled both of them into a hug.

"Shush, calm down, it'll be alright," Aikka said as he tried to sooth her.

"Aikka," At the sound of his name he looked up at Jorden. "I think I know how to help him, can you hold off Canaletto for a bit?" Aikka looked down at Eva and his son. She obviously hadn't heard Jorden because she was still crying her eyes out. The sight nearly broke his heart. He looked back up at Jorden and nodded.

"Eva?" He said in a gentle voice. She sniffled and looked up at him. Her face was red and puffy with tears still flowing. Her glistening eyes showing how much pain she was really in. Aikka could swear that he felt his heart skip a beat at the sorrow in her eyes. "Eva, Jorden says he might know a way to help Tekke," he said. She stared at him for a moment before turning to face Jorden.

"Is that t-true?" she asked with a slight stutter. Jorden nodded.

"Yea, I think so, would you mind moving a bit?" he asked as he went to sit down next to them. She quickly moved over to make room. "Okay, I'm going to try, cross your fingers and hope," he said as he put his hands on Tekke's chest and a glowing light appeared from his hands. Eva gulped as she watched the sight.

The light from Jorden's hands soon started to flow to Tekke, turning blue in the process.

_"Hahaha!" _Canaletto laughed. Aikka, who had been watching Jorden, turned to face the vile monster with his bow and arrow already in place. _"You fool, you're already too late! Can't you see! This world it falling! Ha! Soon it'll all break and make room for a new, better, world," _as he spoke the plants started to die and the sky turned a bloody red.

The dirt turned to sand and the water dried. Mountain crumbled to rubble, temperature dropped, light disappeared leaving only the light from Tekke and Jorden. "What's going on?" Aikka yelled as he looked all around only to look back in the previous direction at the sound of a booming laughter. He glared at the laughing spider/bird thing.

_"The world is dyeing, all worlds are, because the Galexy's life is ending,"_ as he said this he pointed at Tekke.

"What are you talking about?" Aikka asked.

_"Son of a star, grandson to the moon, the galexy shall be born to live a life as normals do, and once he dies he shall be born a new. In other words, my daughter is a star, when she dies her star dies too, and she gave birth to the galexy, and when he dies every thing dies, just as I planned so long ago"_

Aikka stared wide eyed at a laughing Canaletto. Eva was also wide eyed, only she was staring at Tekke. Jorden how ever had heard that before, though he never believed it, and just continued what he was doing.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Um, I'm kind of not sure what to write now so I'm just going to end this chapter here so you guys have some thing to read.


End file.
